


Kouhaku

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Jun is always nervous before Kouhaku.





	

Jun opened his eyes when leader gave him a light tap on his back. It was his way of resetting and preparing himself - having a short little shuteye. He took a deep breath as he walked over with Ohno to where the other three members were already gathered, ready to form a circle for their usual cheer. It was the fifth time they were doing it, but he was still as nervous.

Arashi had broken a new record for being hosting the most number of times in a row, just as they did when they first hosted Kouhaku, by being the first time a whole group hosted. Jun certainly felt a pang of guilt for the red team host, because they were five but she was only one. Where they were able to split the roles between the five of them, being in different places, saying different lines, and having each other's reassurances, the red team host was all alone. Sure they helped her out, despite the competition their goal remains the same after all - to host a successful Kouhaku, but Jun couldn't help but feel that it was unfair to the red team. And the results - the white team having won 3 out of the 4 times that Arashi hosted, added weight to his theory.

In the recent years the white team sure have been winning a lot... but past results didn't change the fact that Jun desperately want to win this year too. But who cares about things like 'balance'? Not when you have already put in so many hours, meeting up with every single artist, countless discussions with the NHK staff... days of rehearsals... Jun wanted desperately to win. He still remembered the moment when they lost during the 62nd Kouhaku. Despite all the times they told themselves before the show that the results didn't matter, it hurt. After all the emotional investment, the results DID matter, and it did matter a lot.  
It was like a punch to stomach. Like the kind of feeling you get when you sit on a roller coaster and there's a sudden near vertical drop. When your innards seem to be flying out of your body. Jun was certainly glad they'd won for the past two years, he could only pray that the miracle would repeat itself once more.  
but for now he'd better gather his thoughts together and focus because the show was about to start.

Jun was naturally, not the only one feeling nervous in Arashi. Aiba was a nervous wreck too. And unlike Jun's method of releasing stress by taking a nap, Aiba spent his time in the toilet. No there was no hanky panky going on in there, it's just that he gets stomachaches whenever he's nervous. Like before their concerts too. Usually Nino would always be teasing Aiba... but now...

Nino himself was a bundle of nerves, though he was better at hiding it. But any discerning eye could see that he usually sharp tongued brat has suddenly lost his edge and was all fidgety. While he'd usually be playing his DS or reading his JUMP comics whenever he was free, this time he'd not even brought those items with him. Jun wished Nino had brought them along though, because at least he'd have something to do instead of pacing around the greenroom and wearing a hole in the carpet.

The only calm ones where Ohno and Sho. Ohno was well, Ohno. He was as stable as a rock in the stormy sea, always there should they tire or swimming and need a shore to rest on. Always there, never changing. His presence alone was enough to calm you down, even if the old man had nothing to offer in terms of words or advise.

Amongst the five of them, Sho was undoubtedly the most experienced of them all. The newscaster had countless hosting gigs tucked under his belt, and Jun was sure that they would never have gotten the role if not for Sho. Being quick on his feet, he was a man who could be counted on to smooth over any mistakes and incidents. And the said man was now leading them in the group cheer. It was usually Jun's job during concerts, but before their first Kouhaku he was too nervous to say a word. Sho had noticed and took over the role without a word, and it had been that way ever since.

The six of them, five in white and Yoriko-chan looking ever so elegant in red took their places at the front of the stage.

The staff started the countdown. Jun stole a look at the rest of the members, and he caught a little nod from Ohno.

3.

2.

1.

The battle had began. 


End file.
